1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying apparatus having a manual insertion paper feeding mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In copying apparatus, especially electrophotographic copying apparatus, copying is normally effected by paper contained within the apparatus being automatically fed on the basis of the copying operation. However, in response to the from-time-to-time requirement for copying to be effected on paper of other sizes than the sizes of paper contained within the apparatus, or on paper of different qualities, or on the back side of the paper whose front surface has already been subjected to copying, there have recently been developed copying apparatus having a manual insertion mechanism which permits copy paper to be inserted manually and independently into the apparatus. However, in a case where paper is automatically fed from an automatic paper feeding mechanism such as a cassette or the like, all the feeding operation is carried out mechanically and is therefore regularized, whereas in a case where paper is manually inserted into the apparatus, excess and deficiency of the amount of feed of paper or oblique insertion of paper may occur at random and the manual insertion of paper may often be unsuccessful.